Kono Ai Ha
by Caysi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are still genin after the chunin exams became a disaster. Still on Kakashi-sensei's team they have to go on a mission taking a young female mage home. On this mission will they find the meaning of true love? SasuNaru fanfic


**Caysi: My first project on fanfiction is going to be writing a SasuNaru fic for my lovely Mayumi-chan.**

**Pez: Yayz! Iz feelz specialz!**

**Caysi: You should. Anyways, later I will have up all different sorts of couples. My personal favourites are ZoLu and ShikaKiba! But I like them all as long as I can actually see it happening, unlike Roy and Ed.**

**Pez: I wantz to read my story!**

**Caysi: Okay, okay. On to the story I guess! Tanoshiku shite kudasai! Enjoy! R&R please! R&R!**

**Warning: This story is mature rating. There will be mature scenes, violence and a character death…but I'm not telling who! The only reason I am killing this character in the story is because Mayumi-chan doesn't like this character and wants them to die. Like I said…it's Mayumi-chan's story!**

1

It was another hard day of Ninja Training in the village hidden in the leaves. The Genin; who were supposed to be chunnin, but the chunnin exams became a disaster; were all working hard on their training. We will be keeping an eye on Teem 7 in particular. They have been working very hard on their Ninja Training. Naruto dragged along early in the morning to the destined meeting spot assigned by their sensei, Kakashi. As Naruto approached the spot he yawned and fell face flat on the ground. This was too early for the boy to be getting up, and it's hard to train when you've had not enough sleep.

"Naruto shows up late and Kakashi-sensei still isn't here. What kind of shit is he trying to pull?" Naruto automatically awakens at the sound of his rival, Sasuke's voice.

"I can't be considered late because Kakashi-sensei _hasn't_ showed up yet!" Naruto shouted, becoming his energetic self again, that's what Sasuke was going for, but Naruto was too stubborn to realize that. "And besides, it's still early…_very _early!"

Sasuke turned around, you could not read an expression on his face, but he was happy. It may not ever seem like it meant much to Sasuke, but he has always enjoyed being able to get Naruto to be himself again no matter what mood he was in. Sasuke took that as Naruto's way of subconsciously showing that he actually cares about Sasuke; no matter how much the blonde ninja had convinced himself that he was in love with the cherry haired, Sakura.

About twenty minutes after Naruto showed up at "point A" Kakashi-sensei finally came into the view of the young ninja's and they were relieved to see him arrive; it meant no more waiting for them. "Ne! Ne! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, running up to his sensei to greet him. "Are we going to be training today? Or do we get an "A" ranked mission?!"

"Don't worry Naruto. I have training planned for today." You never could tell if Kakashi-sensei was smiling, with his face hidden behind the mask, but that's how ninja's are supposed to be dressed right?

Naruto pouted. He has been waiting to get an "A" ranked mission since he started his ninja training, and as hard headed as he is he forgets about the times that he _had, _had an "A" ranked mission. An "S" ranked one would be even better, but that's only for Anbu.

Kakashi-sensei gave the three ninja's a demonstration of what he wanted them to be trying today. He chose a tree and ran up it. He explained to the apprentice ninja's on how this technique was possible to do. Then, it was their turn.

With the three Team 7 ninja's training, Sakura was the first one to actually do this right. She sat up at a tree branch with her hair flowing in the breeze; yeah she thought she was real great. Naruto couldn't disagree with that, he has been in love with Sakura for a very long time now and would give anything to have her…or so he thought.

After Sakura had this mastered the two boys tried continuously to beat each other; Sasuke trying to beat Naruto and Naruto trying to go a higher distance up the tree than Sasuke. Each time the boys tried, they both succeeded on passing the other one. It was great that they could get each other motivated. And that was another thing Sasuke loved about his relationship with Naruto; if Sasuke was good at something Naruto always had to be better. Naruto could not let Sasuke beat him in anything, and that made Sasuke happy; though he was very good at hiding it.

"So are you two going to keep at that all day? Or are you going to come and get some food?" Sakura called to boys after hours of their training.

"Coming, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted stopping in the middle of a trip up the side of the tree and running in the direction he heard her voice in.

'Damnit!' was Sasuke's thought on this. The way he looked at it was, when Naruto was trying to beat him at something that was time that he would have to enjoy while it lasted because it was really the only time that Sasuke actually meant everything Naruto, even though it was just competition. When Sakura was around, she was the center of Naruto's attention and Sasuke no longer meant anything to him. Well of course, that is not counting the times when he gets mad at Sasuke for Sakura paying him more attention than Naruto.

Naruto had a bowl of ramen; of course he would have loved a lifetime supply more; he certainly could finish it in their lunch break. Naruto also liked this way of training more than the first session Kakashi-sensei had planned for them. On their first day of training, Kakashi-sensei had them try to take a bell out his hand; two bells, three students; and sure enough Naruto was the one who did not get one of those two bells. He was tied to a post and not allowed to eat. Though, Sakura was kind enough to offer some food to Naruto; and that did not help the situation that Sasuke is in with his feelings for Naruto.

"Now," Kakashi-sensei said after his three students got done with lunch. "We can go visit the Hokage and pick up a mission."

"Hell yeah!!!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up. "Now we can finally get an 'A' ranked mission!"

Kakashi-sensei laughed, but you had to love Naruto for his enthusiasm. "Sorry Naruto. We might not be able to get and 'A' ranked mission."

They've had high ranked missions before, like protecting the bridge builder, but that was so long ago it meant nothing to the hyperactive Naruto. He is always looking for action and trouble, he just wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't. Maybe _that's _what Sasuke likes so much about his rambunctious teammate; the fact that he lost his almost everything important in life, much like Sasuke, but he never let it show if it hurt him. Naruto was good at hiding his bad emotions, while Sasuke would hide all the good emotions, the one's that everyone wants to see.

The three young ninja's of Team 7 stood in a straight line in the Hokage's office with their Sensei in front of them.

"I have a C ranked mission right he-" Tsunade-samma started to say, but Naruto cut her off.

"But I don't want a low ranked mission! I want an 'A' ranked one!" Naruto complained.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She doesn't_ hate_ Naruto, it's just that he annoys her deciding everything the team was going to do like he is the only that matters.

Tsunade-samma sighed and looked down at the papers on her desk; she flipped through them for a while. She was always hesitant about giving Team 7 in particular difficult missions. It wasn't because she thought they couldn't handle them; she knew full well that this team could take on an "_S_" ranked mission if she assigned it to them. The only reason she didn't want to give them dangerous missions was because Naruto had a lot people after him. However, she couldn't keep them from a difficult mission either, she had to trust that their sensei would keep the Genin from harm at the best he could.

"Terribly sorry Naruto," Tsunade-samma said setting her list of missions down on her desk. "There are no 'A' ranked missions here. If you want to wait, I can find one and assign it to your team."

"You're not just saying that because you don't want to give us an 'A' ranked mission because you're afraid that I'll mess everything up are you." Naruto said, he didn't really mean anything bad by saying that, but Tsunade-samma didn't care what he meant by it. She got up and flicked him across the room.

"Naruto, I told you that I have no 'A' ranked missions here, and that's what I meant."

"That's okay, Tsunade-samma. We will wait for an 'A' ranked mission and just keep up with our training." Sakura said laughing; she never knew why, but she always found it funny when Naruto got punished for his stubbornness.

'Oww that really hurt.' Naruto thought as he got up off the ground. He was actually surprised that Tsunade-samma didn't send him flying through the wall.

"Okay, since you guys don't want to take a mission, you will continue training." Kakashi-sensei said. "But we will start tomorrow."

The things that the team members did for Naruto. Well the thing is…they kinda had to, because if Naruto's not happy, really no one is ever happy, because he lets everyone know when he's not happy. They were given the rest of the day off, but the three Genin didn't have anything else to do so they practiced training by fighting each other.

"Since we were given the day off by Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked, placing both his hands behind his head.

"Well, since I have nothing to do…why don't we train by battling each other?" Sakura said, "I wasn't expecting to get the day off."

Sasuke and Naruto both agreed to this, what better did they have to do?

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said as him and Naruto was leaving their battle ground to go home. Because of how much the two competed they were headed home after Sakura left.

Naruto stopped and turned around to meet his rival's eyes. "You should train and become stronger, or else I really will beat you one day!" Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his face. He never could get out the words to tell Naruto how he actually felt about him, he never wanted to ruing the 'great' relationship that the two had right now. He was afraid that if Naruto didn't love him back, he would hate him after hearing his true feelings.

Naruto walked away, in the direction of his home. For some reason, Naruto couldn't quite tell why, but he was kinda hoping Sasuke would have said something different, but he didn't know what. This time when Sasuke made that comment, Naruto didn't become angry with Sasuke but disappointed.

Sasuke entered his house and fixed him a glass of tea. He sat on a cushion at his table to drink it. 'Man…why can't I just tell Naruto that I like him? I know I don't want to ruin my relationship with him, but if I never tell him…I will never have him.' Sasuke thought sipping at the tea. 'No, I can tell Naruto…I just have to wait for the right moment…timing is everything…I hope.'

**Caysi: Okay don't criticize on how short the chapter is. That is the best I could do in the little amount of time that I had. I will be trying to update this weekly, but if I get at a writers block I will be sure to let you know. Keep updated. Anyways the important thing right now is…what did you thing about it Mayumi-chan.**

**Pez: I like it. I want to read chapter two now! I think it's cool how the only thing that is going on right now is Sasuke's feelings for Naruto are playing in his head. I wish I could write like you Caysi-chan!**

**Caysi: You **_**can**_** write like me. You just have to take the time to be able to do it. Anyways readers R&R please. Hope you enjoyed. I promise you…**_**all**_** of you, it will get better later! A **_**lot**_** better.**


End file.
